Pericolo Topolino
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Delthuntle, Aglarond | formerhomes = | race = Halfling | occupation = Assassins' guild guildmaster | class = Assassin | sex = Male | age = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1481 | deathnotes = Killed by the lich Ebonsoul | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = 5.0 | source = }} "Grandfather" Pericolo Topolino was a halfling assassin guildmaster of the Morada Topolino in Delthuntle. He appeared to have controlled much of the organized criminal world in Dethuntle and was treated with respect (and fear) by almost everyone. Descriptions Pericolo was barely four feet tall. He had a neat goatee and often wore a fabulous blue beret, which granted him a magical means of disguise. He also owned a magical rapier and a mithral-lined shirt. History In 1472 DR, the reincarnated Regis was living in Delthuntle when Pericolo took notice of him while he was climbing a building to escape a gang of much older and larger youths. Pericolo immediately took an interest in Regis and dubbed him "Spider" for his climbing ability. Pericolo manipulated Spider's father into allowing Spider to work for him diving for deep oysters, which were cultivated to produce pink pearls. Pericolo's long-term obsession was the discovery and plundering of the infamous shipwreck of Thepurl's Diamond. The ship was sunk by pirates around the time of the Spellplague and carried the lich Ebonsoul's corpse as well as most of his treasure. In 1481 DR, agents in Pericolo's employ found the wreck off the southwestern coast of Aglarond and Pericolo and Spider sailed to the wreck. Spider was able to dive to the wreck and recover several powerful magic items but unfortunately released Ebonsoul from his coffin. Several days later, Ebonsoul appeared as an incorporeal mist at Pericolo's mansion and killed the old halfling. Pericolo's granddaughter Donnola Topolino gave Spider most of Topolino's belongings, including a bag of holding with the password, "For the love of pink pearls." Relationships Pericolo treated Spider/Regis like a grandson although his feelings didn't prevent Pericolo from putting Spider in harm's way when he deemed profit and adventure were more important. His closest friend and advisor, as well as a captain of Morada Topolino, was the mustached mage Wigglefingers, who grew up along Pericolo on Delthuntle's streets. Pericolo's granddaughter Donnola Topolino was one of the captains of Morada Topolino. Pericolo trained her in the ways of a rogue and used her eyes and ears as a socialite. Trivia Pericolo Topolino translates as Danger Mickey Mouse in Italian. Salvatore is aware of this and claimed that the choice of name was deliberate. References Category:Assassins Category:Males Category:Halflings Category:Assassins (occupation) Category:Inhabitants of Delthuntle Category:Inhabitants of Aglarond Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of Morada Topolino Category:Crime lords